<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Rangers: Year One by AmbulanceDriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666364">Power Rangers: Year One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbulanceDriver/pseuds/AmbulanceDriver'>AmbulanceDriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbulanceDriver/pseuds/AmbulanceDriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zordon, once a commander in the mighty Galactic Confederacy, has fled to Earth, with Alpha Five, one of the last surviving members of his race. They carry aboard their ship the key to possibly defeating Rita Repulsa, a Confederate officer that is now carving a path of destruction across the galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Rangers: Year One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my take on the original team of Power Rangers. I have taken some creative liberties with things, so it won't be completely like the show. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outpost 345<br/>
Sector 314 of the Milky Way Galaxy</p><p>“ETA?”</p><p>The light blue skinned young ensign sitting at the tactical station turned towards his commanding officer. Zordon was a tall man, coming in at just under 6’5. He was lithe and lean, years in the Galactic Defense Force had honed his body into near perfect shape. His was bald but had piercing blue eyes. He directed them towards the nervous young ensign that he had questioned earlier.</p><p>“Rita’s fleet will be here in 10 minutes,” he said. “Evacuation ships are proceeding to jump point but there is a good chance that they may not make it on time. Alpha and Beta attack wings are awaiting your command, Gamma and Delta are covering the refugee ships.”</p><p>“After all we’ve done, it all comes down to this,” Zordon muttered. “Status of the Ark?”</p><p>“Hanger reports that she’ll be ready to depart soon,” the ensign said. He looked up, his face on the verge of total panic. “We won’t be able to hold her, will we?”</p><p>“We’ll do our best ensign,” Zordon said. “Bring the weapons to alert status, launch attack drones. Prepare to engage Rita’s fleet as soon as they arrive.”</p><p>The young ensign swallowed hard. “Aye sir.”</p><p>Zordon pulled his communicator from his belt and activated it. “Alpha Five, have you finished loading the Zords yet?”</p><p>“I need another twenty minutes.”</p><p>“We shall do what we can.”</p><p>Zordon closed the channel and turned back towards the wide viewport that showed the massive fleet moving into position around the space station. Out there, moving through hyperspace was an Armada that was at least four times the size of the force he currently commanded. He knew there was no way to hold that many ships back. </p><p>What had started as a small insurrection had grown, fueled by the apathy and bureaucratic red tape that plagued the Galactic Confederacy. An organization almost 3,000 years old that had been reduced but a shadow of its former self. Destroyed by Rita and her armies of soulless putty androids. By her legions of drone ships and fighters. A woman that would stop at nothing to gain access to the Morphin Grid. </p><p>Zordon could not let that happen. As soon as the Zords were loaded onto the Ark, it would be blasted off into space, carrying the last of the power coins, the key to gaining access to the Morphin Grid. He had picked a spot at the far end of the galaxy, a planet that had yet to realize it’s full potential. A planet that was not technologically advanced enough to be anywhere near Rita’s radar. </p><p>“Sir, here they come.”</p><p>The vast expanse of space in front of the viewport exploded with tunnels of multi-colored swirling spaces of light. And leaping from those tunnels came Rita’s legions. The beetle-like fighters rushed forward just as the defending ships opened fire. At once space was filled with a dizzying array of energy blasts and explosions. At once the whole station shook and alarm klaxons started sounding. Bright flashes of light flared when the attacking ships began to target the station’s deflector shields.</p><p>Something exploded behind him, punctuated by the cries of a wounded man. Zordon didn’t turn around and look, he was too focused on the battle taking place in front of him. He watched a cruiser be torn apart, literally as Rita’s drone fighters sliced clean through it. The ship exploded into flames, taking at least 500 souls with it. Blasts of golden energy hammered at the station, causing more sparks to erupt from the various stations around him.</p><p>Zordon gripped the railing for support. “Status?”</p><p>“Attack wing Alpha has been destroyed, attack wing Beta is attempting to group. There are boarding shuttles incoming!”</p><p>To underscore his statement, the whole command center shuddered as a wing of the attacking drone fighters swept towards them, unloading a barrage against their shields. The ensign that had been manning the tactical station was thrown backwards as it came apart in a flash of smoke and flame. He landed on the deck, the innards of his chest exposed. Zordon knew he was dead.</p><p>Smoke and flame were popping up in every part of the command center. He glanced at the status display, watching ship after ship wink of existence. The station’s damage control monitor was filled with flashing red sections and even more that had gone completely dark. It was lost, as was the last outpost of the once mighty Confederacy. </p><p>Zordon pulled his communicator from his belt and took off in a run. “This Zordon, all hands abandon the station. I repeat, all hands abandon the station. Alpha, is the Ark ready?”</p><p>“As it will ever be, I’m prepping for launch now!”</p><p>Zordon continued running through the station as it came apart around him. Explosions echoed through the corridor and smoke began to gather as the station’s environmental controls gave out. He burst through the doors to the hanger. It hadn’t fared much better.</p><p>Sitting in the middle of the burning deck was the Ark. It was a sleek vessel, with a figure eight hull design and a trio of engines situated at the aft end of the vessel. The ramp was down and he could see Alpha Five at the top of it. Zordon charged up the ramp just as doors into the hanger tore away in a blast of flame.</p><p>Alpha sealed the hatch behind him just as the attacking Putties opened fire. Blaster fire pinged off the ships armored hull. </p><p>“You cut that close,” Alpha said, as they ran towards the bridge.</p><p>Zordon looked over at the android and sighed. Alpha’s race was one of the first species that Rita eradicated. His people were scattered through the stars now. Alpha was short, compared to his height. He stood at 5’6 with gold eyes, and platinum blonde hair. He was heavily muscled and his pearlescent skin was covered with glowing blue runes. </p><p>“Are the jump coordinates set?” Zordon asked as he jumped into the pilot’s seat.</p><p>“Yes,” Alpha answered, taking the seat next to him. “Powering up ion drives.”</p><p>All around them the hanger was starting to come apart. Fires burned in every corner as the ceiling and decks came apart in large and powerful explosions. Zordon jammed the throttle forward and the ship took off, driving right through a large geyser of flame that erupted through the deck. </p><p>“We’re clear of the station,” Alpha said. “Incoming fighters, I’m activating the auto defenses.”</p><p>All along the edge of the ship, auto cannons deployed, sending out volley after volley of fire. The incoming drones designated under the assault, although more replaced them seconds later. The Ark dove through the battle, her shields taking a series of punishing hits. Zordon knew they wouldn’t last for long, even with the ship’s advanced systems.</p><p>“Shields are at 40%,” Alpha reported. “Most of our cannons are destroyed.”</p><p>“Nearing the jump point,” Zordon replied. “Prepare to engage.”</p><p>“We’ve got a battleship inbound,” Alpha warned. “Dead astern. They’re priming their plasma lance.”</p><p>“Detonate the station.”</p><p>Alpha tapped in a series of commands and the station exploded in a white hot ball of flame. Seconds later a massive energy wave swept outward, tearing through both ally and enemy. Ships went reeling out of control, slamming into each other, which only added to the expanding cloud of flame and debris above the planet. A chunk of the station the size of a city block slammed into the after end of the pursuing battleship.</p><p>The sheer size of it meant that the shields were unable to hold it back completely. It crashed through the ships engines, causing it to veer downwards. Seconds later, the whole ship exploded.</p><p>“Engaging!”</p><p>The space in front of the Ark twisted and then exploded with swirling light. The ship leapt forward, leaving the burning remnants of the Galactic Confederacy behind. Zordon sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>“You never did tell me where we were going.”</p><p>Zordon looked over at the android. “A place called Earth.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>